1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable with connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cable with connector is known which is provided with a cable including differential signal transmission cables for transmitting/receiving differential signals and connectors provided at both ends of the cable.
The connector has a built-in paddle card for electrically connecting the differential signal transmission cables to a connected device. There is a product called an active cable module (also called an active direct attach cable, an active DAC or an active copper cable (ACC)) which is provided with a compensation circuit for actively compensating electrical signals according to loss characteristics of the differential signal transmission cables and then outputting the compensated signals on a receiving-side transmission path in the paddle card, i.e., on a transmission path for transmitting electrical signals input from the differential signal transmission cables to the device.
JP-A-2011-90959 and JP-A-2013-122825 may be prior art documents related to the present invention.